


Night of the Undead Critters

by Creativecutieness



Series: Whitechapel Adventures [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: All Ethen Morgan wants is a normal year in high school, all his best friend Benny Weir wants is to Impress his crush, Della. When he finds out that his love interest's dog died, he knows just the thing to make her happy and love him. Bring the dog back from the dead, but that bow wow soon turns to bow ow. Whitechapel Adventures Book 2 Based on the episode: Lawn of the Dead
Relationships: Benny Weir/Della, Rory Keaner/Dakota (OC)/Mabel Pines
Series: Whitechapel Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529609





	1. A New Leash on Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the sequel to Dawn of the Blood Suckers. If you haven't read that, I recommend doing so before reading this one if you are familiar with My Babysitters a Vampire then skipping stories is alright as long as you know what's going on.

Prologue 

We've all had pets, the furry companions that warm our hearts in our time of need the ones we welcome into the family. And when they die, it is the sadist thing in the world. The feeling of grief and wishing we would do anything to bring them back, but I'm warning you do not, and I mean do not ever attempt to bring anything back from the dead. Cause if you do you would be making the same mistake my best friend Benny Weir made and today I will tell you the tale of how me and my friends learned that some things are best left for rest.

The story I'm about to tell you took place eight years ago, I was ten-years-old at the time.

"Well, Benny another fine mess you've gotten us in." Esamanda said, walking behind her comrades her best friend Lizzy and our new friend Rory Keaner "I don't get paid enough to do this, one minute we're studying at Whitechapel high the next we're dealing with vampires and undead animals." She said, "Well, think on the bright side Ezzy, at least we'll save thousands on medical bills." Lizzy joked, "You know when a girl dog dies you give her a hug, a friendship bracelet or better yet get her a new dog. But nooo, Benny just had to bring Della's dog back from the dead, and now the entire town is in danger again." Esamanda said, annoyed, "Don't worry girls, at least you got a strong vampire ninja to protect you." Rory said, bushing his blond bangs out of the way, "Yeah, that a problem in itself." Esamanda teased,

"Alright, we have a tape recorder with the flutes song on repeat, we have some anti-potion and emergency holy water for emergency's and two super-speed hats in case we need to make more distance from those furry fiends." Esamanda explained, "Well, this is the sight of the spill. Let's do this guys." Lizzy said, "I'm on it." Rory said, turning on the tape player "nothing's happening." Lizzy said, "Maybe it's not working." Esamanda suggested, "No, we can hear the music, maybe they're too far away to hear it." Rory said, "See I told you we should have just played the flute ourselves." Esamanda said, "Here let me take a look, maybe it's not loud enough." Esamanda said playing with the tape player.

As they were doing that Lizzy's antenna shot up "uh guys?" But Rory and Esamanda didn't hear her "guys? Guys!" She shouted, "What?" They asked, "Look." Lizzy said, pointing to the red glowing eyes hiding in the trees and bushes. "Well, at least we know the music worked." Rory said, nervously seeing all the eyes on them, "Ya think?" Esamanda said, "Uh guys, I think it's time to run!" Lizzy screamed as they ran, but as they looked back, they saw a little puppy leading the pack of undead animals.

Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself, you're probably really confused as to why my three friends are running from creatures of unimaginable horror. You also probably don't even know who we are if you're new here go back and read my last story if you aren't then welcome back but ether way I can assure you there is a logical explanation for this.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Leash on Life

Ok so let me start at the beginning, my name is Dakota along with my best friends Emily, Amy, Cindy, Chloe, Esamanda, Lizzy, Mimi, and Mabel. All of us have been living in a small town called Whitechapel for about a month now, and after stopping Jesse a real vampire cult leader from over 200 years ago from resurrecting his flock last week, the nine of us are ready for some downtime well almost all of us. "No! No magic." 14-year-old Ethen Morgan said to his best friend Benny Weir "think of it, dude! Anything we want cash, cars, candy." Benny said, "A better chance at having a love life." Emily teased, "So you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with C?" Ethen asked, "Once we were lowly high school noobs. Now we're vampire killing, spell-casting rock stars. The world is our oyster." Benny said, "Have you ever actually had oysters? Not something you want to swallow more like something you'd cough up." Ethen said,

"He's right, you know." Amy said, "Yeah, nice, nice image to start the day." Benny said, "There's the image I need." He said, pointing to a group of girls, "I know you're the see-er and all, but I can see her with me." Benny said, "Huh, smooth." Lizzy said, "Wait, isn't that Della? The girl you kissed at the Dusk screening last Friday?" I asked, "Sure is so, on a scale of one to ten, how well do you think my chances are with her?" Benny asked, "Better than you chances with Erica." Emily said, "So a ten?" He asked, "Let's go with that." Emily replied, "Just keep the magic on the down-low. Remember, life just got back to normal." Ethen said, "If you consider having three vampires as your best friends, you being a seer, and Benny being a spell-master. Then yes, everything is returning normal." Emily said.

"Would you relax I got this." Benny said, creating flowers out of thin air "Oh yeah he's got this alright." I said, "Oh, hey, Sarah." Mimi said as she saw our friend Sarah Fox "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked, "Hey, how goes it? What's new?" Ethen asked, "If this is about a cure, I'm sorry Sarah, I still have nothing." Amy said, oh yeah did I forget to mention that Sarah was a fledgling vampire and that vampire we defeated was her ex-boyfriend Jesse "That's not it, can I borrow 20 dollars, friend?" Sarah asked, "20 dollars? Like now? Um." Ethen said when we noticed Della crying, "awesome news, Della's dog died." Benny said, "And that's good news?" Sarah asked, "Yeah, I'm with her on that matter." I said, "Yeah." Benny said, happily, "Nice, gotta go later." Sarah said, leaving

"She said she loved my flowers, and then she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back. Anything." Benny said, "Yeah." Ethen said, "what if somebody magically brought her dog back? Can you imagine how grateful she'd be?" Benny asked, "No no, Benny, you cannot bring her dead dog back to life." Ethen said, "Won't know until we try, right?" Benny said, walking away "Benny! Stop! If Harry Potter were here, he'd smack you around." Ethen said, "This is going to be those clean up Benny's mess plain isn't it?" I asked, "Most likely, yes." Amy said, "I have a bad feeling about this." I said,


	2. A lesson in Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against everyone's better judgment, Benny plans to bring Della's dog back from the dead. But how will he go about it? And what consequences will he face from messing with the forces of life and death? This can only go so well.

“So his name was Puffles?” I asked, “Yeah, he died over the weekend. She had him since she was a kid.” Emily said, “Well no wonder she’s so upset, losing a Puffle is the sadist thing in the world. But Puffle’s don’t actually die, they return to the wild. And she could always buy another one at the pet shop.” Mabel said, “Mabel, Puffles was Della’s Yorkshire Terrier mix dog. And he was real.” Emily said, “Oh that makes way more sense.” Mabel said, “Poor girl, I know how it feels to lose a pet. My dog died while I was at my grandma’s hose, I didn’t even have chance to say good bye.” I said, “Aw, I’m sorry Dakota.” Ethen said, “Its ok, I’m fine now. Sure it hurt but, time heals all wounds. And I think that is what Della needs.” I said, “Yeah, this is why I need to revive it. Think about how happy it would make her.” Benny said, “I’m sorry Benny, but it’s not a good idea. It would cause more problems than solutions.” Amy said,

“Yeah I’m with Amy on this matter, if you really want to help Della. I suggest you just be there for her while she grieves. It’s the simplest answer, but also the healthiest.” I said, as the bell rang “Well, we better get to class, we don’t want to be late. See you guys later.” I said, “Yeah, we’ll talk about this later.” Cindy said, “Sure, see you guys later.” Ethen said and we went to class. During class I had a hard time concentrating I couldn’t stop thinking if there really was a way bring an animal back from the dead. “Pisst, Amy?” I whispered, “Amy?” I said again, “What? What is it?” She asked, “Hey, is there really a way for Benny to bring Puffles back from the dead?” I asked, “You’re asking me this now?!” Amy said annoyed, “Look, even magic has its limits. If there is a way for Benny to bring Puffles back, I think we should know if there is one before he makes matters worse.” I said,

“Alright fine.” Amy sighed, “The short answer is, yes there is a way but it never ends well. There is recorded incidents of angels bringing animals and humans back from the dead, it’s the reason zombies are a part of our folk lore. But it always ends in disaster, they’re not who they used to be anymore. Look we’ll talk about this later with the boys I don’t want us to get in trouble.” Amy said, “You’re right, thanks Amy.” I said, “Any time.” She said later that day we had lunch with Ethen, Benny, and their good friend the vampire of me and Mabel’s dreams and someone who finally got his hair tamed Rory Keaner. “And that is why angels are no longer aloud to bring anything back from the dead.” Amy said, “Wow, that was pretty messed up.” I said, “Yeah, and I thought demonic retrials were terrifying.” Rory said, “Wait till we invent time travel, we should take a trip back to the 18th century. It was pretty messed up.” Emily said,

“Well, either way, I’m sure it won’t end in a total disaster, right?” Benny said, “Hah, I’ve heard that one before.” Ethen said, trying to hide a smile, “Yeah, might want to check your facts there, buddy.” Rory said, trying to contain his laughter, “Hey, how are you going to resurrect Puffles anyway?” Emily asked, “I mean, it’s not like you have a bring back to life card hiding in your back pocket, ha ha ha.” Emily laughed, “Oh, I’ve got that covered, I’m going to ask grandma if she has anything.” Benny said, “Sorry, I asked.” Emily said, “I have a bad feeling about this.” I said, “Even I know this isn’t going to end well.” Rory said, “Wow, you know things are going to end badly when Rory is catching on.” Emily teased

“Hey, guys, whatcha talking about?” Sarah asked, walking up to us, “Do you really want to know.” Chloe asked, “Yeah, that’s a good point. Anyway, Esamanda, Lizzy, you two ready?” Sarah asked, “Yep, we’re good.” Esamanda said, “Hey, where are you girls going?” I asked, “We’re heading to Sarah’s place to study.” Lizzy said, “Let me guess, another way to get some money.” Emily said, “Actually we came to Sarah, we’re having some trouble with our homework considering we haven’t been to school in 20 years. So Sarah invited us to her house after school.” Esamanda said, “Well, that was nice of you. Thanks, Sarah.” I said, “It’s no big deal that’s what friends are for.” Sarah said, “But we are thinking about giving her a little something, it’s for a good cause.” Lizzy said, “Well, you guys have fun, and we’ll see you later.” I said, “Thanks, we’ll be home before dinner. Esamanda said, leaving with Sarah and Lizzy

“Hey, Ethen do you think we could study at your house too?” I asked, “Sure thing, I would love the company.” He said, “Anyway, we better finish and get to class.” Amy said, “She’s right; we’ll hang out after school.” Mimi said after school, all of us decided to study at Ethen’s house for a little while. We said hi to his parents Ross and Samantha Mogen and Ethen’s eight-year-old sister Jane who also helped us stop Jesse and knows about Sarah, Rory, and Erica’s vampire secret. And she has agreed to keep this between us, after talking for a few minutes we went upstairs to Ethen’s room. “What did you get for number five?” I asked, “The Leaning Tower of Pisa.” Emily said, “Well, that’s odd since we’re doing English.” Amy said, “Wait, what are we doing again?” Emily asked, “Emily, we’re writing a book report for the book we’re reading, remember?” Cindy asked, “Oh, that’s right now, I remember. I got out the wrong book.” Emily said, pulling out her English book when there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Ethen called out, “Hey, guys, it’s me.” Benny said, “Can I come in; I’ve got something to show you.” “Come on in bud.” Ethen said, as Benny let himself in “Hey, Benny whatcha got bud?” I asked, “The answer to my problem.” Benny said putting his laptop on Ethen’s desk and turning it on “Hey, Grandma I was just wondering if there’s any magic that can bring say, a small animal back from the dead?” Benny asked his grandma Evelin Weir who was not only an earth priestess but was a huge help to us when fighting Jesse “Why are you asking me this?” She replied, “It’s for a report at school.” Benny said, “Uh-huh.” Mrs. Weir said, knowing her Grandson was up to something “See? Those crazy wrinkles are hiding something. I know it.” Benny said, “Benny maybe you should just conjure up a bracelet for this girl? I mean, reanimating a dead dog is overkill.” Ethen said, “No, it’s under kill because the dog would be un-killed duh.” Benny replied, “That’s actually pretty clever.” Emily said,

“Hold on; you girls are angels. So shouldn’t you be able to bring him back?” Benny asked, “We guide people to the afterlife we don’t bring them back. Besides, we can’t bring anything back from the dead it’s not a pretty picture I don’t like doing it!” Amy exclaimed, shaking Benny “In case you haven’t noticed, we all have severe PTSD from doing that.” Emily said, “Amy is right; I mean you don’t even know how to do it.” Ethen said, “No, but I do know where to find the answers. Grandma’s secret shelf.” Benny explained, “Secret shelf? My bad feeling just got 10% more bad.” Ethen said, “You know this reminds me of that book we’re reading in English class. About that pet cemetery that has an Indian burial ground that can bring people and animals back to life.” Emily said, “Great, all I need to do is find an Indian burial ground problem solved.” Benny said, “Did I forget to mention that anything brought back to life comes back, evil?” Emily asked, “Yeah, let’s not find an Indian burial ground.” I said

Just then, there was a knock at the door, “Hey guys, Ethen dinner’s almost ready.” Mrs. Morgen said, holding a dish of food, “What’s that aroma?” Ethen asked, “Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?” Benny asked, “Haha, actually, Ethen’s dad is having a very, very important client over for dinner this Friday. So I’m testing some recipes from T.V’s Greatest Chefs: And this is kelp and kimchi ratatouille. You want to try a sample?” Mrs. Morgen asked, “Mmm, yum. Uh, I have to go.” Benny said, leaving “Yeah we do too. Also, I’m on a strict kelp free diet.” Emily said, “And I’m allergic.” Chloe said, “You are?” Cindy asked, “Well, I’m allergic to a lot of foods, so why risk it?” Chloe asked, “Oh right, yeah, Chloe has severe food allergies so we should go.” Cindy said, taking her sister by the arm and heading to the door, “I could probably try a bite.” I said despite the protest from my friends Mrs. Morgen fed me a bit, and I knew I made a mistake.

“Mmm, interesting flavor.” I said, with a mouth full, “Would you like another bite?” Mrs. Morgen asked, “Oh, no, thank you. This is really rich. Uh, see you tomorrow, Ethen.” I said, leaving with the others. When I left Ethen’s room, I ran into Jane by her bedroom door “Here’s a napkin for Mom’s cooking.” Jane said, handing me a napkin “Blagh! Ugh, thanks, Jane.” I said, spitting the food out and throwing the napkin in a garbage bin “No problem see you tomorrow.” Jane said, “You too, see you soon, girl.” I said, leaving with my friends, “Honey? Come on.” Mrs. Morgen said, giving Ethen a bite, “Can you do me a favor and tell Sarah I won’t need her Friday night. Because we’re going to be having our gourmet dinner.” She said, “Okay, cool. I’m sure Sarah will be thrilled to have a Friday night off.” Ethen said Sarah was walking Esamanda and Lizzy home after studying together. “It was great hanging out with you, Sarah. We had a lot of fun.” Lizzy said, “Yeah, we should do this again sometime.” Esamanda said, “Thank girls, I had fun too. And thanks again for letting me borrow some money.” Sarah said, “No problem, we understand this is a big deal.” Esamanda said,

“Yeah, after all, this is probably one of the few things that will be a part of your normal life.” Lizzy said, knowing Sarah may never return to a normal human again, “Hold on girls, my phone is ringing.” Sarah said, picking up, “Hey Ethen, what’s going on?” Sarah asked, “Hey, got some good news for you.” Ethen said, “You guys found a cure for me?!” Sarah asked, hopeful, “Um, no at least not that I know of. Actually, we’re having a big dinner with my dad’s new client, so we won’t be needing you to come over this Friday.” Ethen explained, “What! So now I can’t even get babysitting money?! Great, perfect!” Sarah said, sarcastically, “Why do you need money all of a sudden?” Ethen asked, “Forget it. I still have other options. See ya.” Sarah said, hanging up, “So. How is your little pet nerd?” A girl asked, spooking Sarah, Esamanda, and Lizzy. The girl had long blond hair and was wearing sunglasses like Sarah and a mischievous grin on her face. If you were to see her and Rory standing side by side, you would probably mistake him as her little brother. But don’t, she would kill you.

This is Erica Jones, Sarah’s childhood friend and just like her and Rory Erica was also a vampire. But unlike Rory, Erica managed to become much more popular thanks to her newfound good looks. Even though Erica helped Jessie with his evil scheme, we managed to patch things up and stay friends with her, but that doesn’t mean Erica stays out of trouble. “Oh, you know, nerdy. Look the reason I wanted to talk to is that-“Sarah said, “Ah! You changed your mind about flying down to the city this weekend? I know it we are going to tear it up.” Erica said, “Can we come with?” Esamanda asked, “Esamanda.” Lizzy shushed, “Erica, you know fledglings can’t fly. Not for free, which is why I need to ask. Can I borrow some money? I’ll pay you back.” Sarah said, “Money? If you would just wake up and smell the platelets, then you can take whatever you want and whoever you want.” Erica said, “I understand, but I just thought-“Sarah said, “But-but in fangs we trust, all others pay cash.” Erica said, as three boys came into view, “Ah! My food’s here call me when you’re ready.” Erica said, patting Sarah’s shoulder and walking away hissing.

“You know I think I liked her better as a human.” Lizzy said, “Same here.” Sarah and Esamanda agreed, “Do you think we need to go to that dinner?” Emily asked as we walked outside, “I think this is just between Ethen’s family and the client. But Mrs. Morgen might ask us for help.” I said, “Great, as long as we don’t have to eat anything.” Emily said, “Either way, we might need to clear our schedule for Friday night.” I said, “But Dakota, what about our plans with Rory?” Mabel asked, “Sorry Mabel, but we have to be ready in case anything happens. Besides, we haven’t decided what we wanted to do with him anyway.” I reminded, “Hey, guys.” Esamanda said, running to us with Lizzy and Sarah, “Hey, you two, did you have fun with Sarah?” I asked, “Yeah, lots of fun.” Lizzy said, “Thanks for having them over Sarah. It means a lot to us.” I said, “Hey, no problem I love these girls. Anyway, I have to go see you soon.” Sarah said, walking off, “Bye, Sarah.” We said, “Come on guys; it’s time for dinner.” Emily said,

Me and the girls went home and had some leftover Mac and Cheese and got the Petz fantasy fed as well Star, Speedy, Fire sparks, and Pink Pegasus. We also told Esamanda and Lizzy about Benny’s plan to bring Puffles back to life. “If he thinks this is going to get him a date with Della? Then he really needs a wakeup call from reality.” Esamanda said, “At least he wants to help her. So it’s not that selfish.” Lizzy said just then we heard a shave and a haircut knock at the door meaning it was Benny; I went to open it for him, but he wasn’t there except a note on the welcome mat. “I just got a breakthrough met me at Ethen’s house.” The note read, “Dakota, what is it?” Chloe asked, “We just got a whole new problem.” I said, showing them the note.


	3. Resurrecting Puffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stealing a potion from his Grandmother Benny, along with Emily head to Della's house to resurrect Puffles. But, bringing a dead dog back to life is just the start of there troubles.

After reading Benny’s note, we grabbed our razer scouters from the garage Mabel didn’t have a scouter so she rode with me. Using our wings to propel us we headed down to Ethen’s house where Benny was waiting for us on his bicycle. “We got your note.” I said, riding up to him “Good, I remembered I didn’t sign my name on it. So I was afraid you girls didn’t know who sent it.” Benny said, “Benny, no one else but you is trying to bring a dead dog back to life. Of course we knew it was you who sent it.” Emily said, “Hey, I got your text. What’s up?” Ethen asked, running up to us “I took these from Grandma’s secret shelf.” Benny said, showing us three vails with red, blue, and yellow liquid in them. “How do you know which vail has the potion to bring a dog back?” Ethen asked,

“I thought you might use a vision to see which one has the bring-back-to-life-juice.” Benny said, causing Ethen to sigh “Come on, E! Help reunite a fair maiden with her beloved pet. One touch.” Benny said, “Okay.” Ethen agreed, “Yes! Okay now, focus.” Benny said handing Ethen the bottles after holding them for a moment Ethen begin to have his vision. The blue potion makes birds go crazy. The red cause’s hair to grow on your finger nails. And the yellow one raises the dead. “So which one is it?” I asked, “This: angry birds.” Ethen said, giving back the blue potion “Right on.” Benny replied, “This one gross hair on your finger nails.” Ethen said, giving back the red potion “Cool.” Benny replied, “This this ones it. But I don’t-““Sweet Della’s dead dog thanks you.” Benny interrupted, taking the right potion “Wait?! Can I come with you?” Emily asked, “I could use some new material for my vlog, that way when the potion doesn’t work. I can post your failure online for millions of people to see.” Emily explained,

“Emily! What did I tell you about bringing misfortune to others using the internet?” I said, sternly “Hey, once you think about it this could benefit all of us. Thanks to what happened at the Dusk screening, people are starting to believe that vampires are real. So, I need a big blow out so people convince themselves that what they saw last week was all a ruse.” Emily explained, “That’s actually really clover.” I said, “I know right.” Emily replied, “Wish me luck, I have a long road ahead. And a pooch to summon from the dead. Engage.” Benny said, riding off with Emily by his side “Benny, Benny wait Benny ugh.” Ethen said, trying to convince Benny to come back. But then out of nowhere a certain someone flow down next to us. “Boo!” Rory said spooking us all “Ahh! Don’t do that.” Ethen said, “Hey, Rory!” Mabel and I said, excitedly “Hey Rory, What’s up bud?” Esamanda asked, “I was working on my ninja skills. Check out my new card.” Rory said, giving Ethen his card

“What’s that mean?” Ethen asked, “Rory, vampire ninja.” He said, talking the card back and putting in his shirt pocket “Vampire ninja?!” Mabel said, wide eyed “Well, you already stolen our hearts without us noticing. So, you’re doing something right.” I flirted, in the way I know so well “Ugh, look. Benny’s gone to Della’s and I don’t know where she lives. Do you?” Ethen asked, Rory “No, but I know a sure way to find out. Air Rory.” Rory said, grabbing Ethen and heading for the sky’s “You thinking what I’m thinking?” I asked, “Warp stars.” Everyone said, “Warps stars.” I replied we got out our warp stars and followed Ethen and Rory. “Ahhh.” Ethen screamed, “Stop screaming. I’m trying to concentrate. Do you want me to drop you?” Rory asked, “No, it’s just that I’m not used to my vampire best friend giving me a ride.” Ethen said, “It’s pretty fun though right?” Mabel asked, riding next to me on my warp star “Yeah, kind of. Just can we find Emily and Benny so I can get back on solid ground?” Ethen asked, “Hey, look. There they are.” I said, spotting Emily and Benny down below “Great, if we just continue this way we’ll make it. Hopefully before Benny can use the potion.” Amy said,

“Good, my arms are getting tired. Uh, I think you’re slipping Ethen whoa.” Rory said, pretending to almost drop Ethen. Making Mabel and I burst into laughter “Not cool man. Not cool!” Ethen said, “Don’t worry bud, I got your back I won’t let you down.” Rory said still laughing a little and tightening his grip around Ethen “Come on guys, now’s not the time to mess around. If we don’t stop Benny who knows what could happen.” Amy reminded, “She’s right. Let’s move guys.” I said and we continued following Emily and Benny. “This is Emily. Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire. I am here with my good friend Benny Weir and we are doing the most stupidest thing I have ever seen.” Emily said, to her video camera “Hey, you said you were helping me.” Benny said, feeling hurt by Emily’s comment “Hey, I said I was helping you. That doesn’t mean I can’t make fun of you while we’re at it.” Emily said, 

“So, the two of us are here at Della’s house it’s a quarter to seven on a Thursday night. And we are here to bring Della’s late dog Puffles back from the dead.” Emily explained, “Our plain is to use this potion that Benny stole.” ”Borrowed.” Benny corrected, “Stole, from his Grandmother. In hopes of bringing Puffles back from the dead.” Emily explained, “Here dead dog, here boy.” Benny called while whistling “Benny, its dead. It’s not going to answer from beyond the grave.” Emily said, just as the two stopped in front of a sign “Beloved Puffles: in loving memory.” Benny read aloud, “Bingo! I have an afterlife wake-up call for one Puffles the dead dog.” Benny said pouring the potion on the grave. When he finished, Ethen dropped in after Rory dropped him. On purpose this time “Ahh! Wait!” Benny exclaimed, but calmed down seeing it was us “Nice job Rory. Next time try working on your landings.” I shouted, “Ethen, do not sneak up on a dude who is awakening the dead.” Benny said, “Shh, keep it down. Come on, let’s go before you do something stupid. I mean more stupid.” Ethen said,

“Too late I already did nothing happened.” Benny said, “Hold on, how did you find us?” Emily asked, “We had a little help.” Mabel said, just then Rory came out of nowhere scaring all of us. “Boo-ya!” Rory exclaimed, “I see what you mean.” Emily said, “Rory, I don’t care how undead you are. You do that again, I’ll kill you.” Benny said, “To kill vampire ninja, you must first find vampire ninja.” Rory said, “Ah, vampire what now?!” Emily exclaimed, “Vampire ninja, were you not listening.” Mabel said, “Vampire ninja you-” Benny said, but when we looked back Rory super speeded away “Ok, that was kinda cool.” Benny said, “Is it me? Or is Rory even weirder as a vampire?” Emily asked, “It’s not just you.” We all said, “Come on, it’s a rambunctious teenager with vampire powers. How do you think he’s going to handle it?’ Amy said, “Point taking.” Emily said, “Any way potion had no affect at all. Maybe your vision was wrong.” Benny said, “My visions are never wrong.” Ethen said,

“But I think your Grandma was right. We shouldn’t mess with the forces of life and death.” Ethen said patting Benny on the back. The two sat on a bench near the grave. “So, anyone want to go find Rory?” Mabel asked, everyone stayed silent “Oh come on! Is Dakota and I the only ones that willing want to spend time with him?” Mabel asked again, “Pretty much yeah.” Ethen answered, “Wow unbelievable.” I said, “Yeah, that’s kind of cold. And that’s coming from someone who can barely stand to be around him for more than five minutes.” Emily said, “Do you hear that?” Ethen asked, “Wait, that’s sounds like dog whimpering.” I said, “And it’s coming from Puffles grave.” Emily said, rushing to it “No way, Puffles! It’s alive!” Benny said, “Shh Benny!” Ethen shushed, “whoa.” Benny said, as we dug at the grave “Whoa.” Rory said, appearing behind us “Ok, where did you come from?!” Emily asked, “I was just hiding behind that tree.” Rory said, helping us dig when we got to Puffles he was panting on his back. “That is the sweet sound of Benny scoring a date with Della.” Benny said,

“I can’t believe it, the potion worked.” I said, “Great, might need to edit that part out.” Emily said, “Ok, you did it he’s alive. Let’s go before someone sees us.” Ethen said, “What? No, she has to know I saved him. I want to surprise her at school tomorrow.” Benny said picking Puffles up. Just then lights from Della’s room came on and she was coming outside when she heard Puffles whimpering “Ok, we have to go.” Ethen said with help from Rory and me. The three of us covered the hole back up and took off running “Benny, Benny come on!” Ethen said, as we ran back to our neighborhood. “Puffles?” Della asked, hearing the commotion outside. All of us went back to our neighborhood with Ethen, Benny, and Rory. Rory was going to fly somewhere to eat but Mabel and I convinced him to walk home with us. “Can we put Puffles in your garage just until morning?” Benny asked, “Grandma cannot find out.” “What will I tell my parents if they find “dog of the undead?” Ethen asked, “You’ll think of something. You might want to leave out the part about it being dead earlier.” Benny said,

“Yeah thanks. Just promise me this is the last time you raise anything from the grave.” Ethen said, “Look, take it.” Benny said, handing Puffles to Ethen “I swear on my Jedi honor, Puffles is the only animal I will ever bring back from the dead.” Benny said, placing a hand on his chest “It better be.” Ethen said, “So, now that we know what to do with Puffles. I was wondering if Rory would like to spend a little time with us.” I said, “Just you, me, and Mabel. Doing a little something something that I know all three of us will enjoy.” I flirted stroking Rory’s arm and bringing my hand down to hold his. I couldn’t tell with the streetlights but I was positive that his face was going red. “Where are you going with this girl?” Mabel asked, excitedly “Yeah, where are you going with this… Girl?” Emily asked, suspiciously “I just wanted to go on a midnight flight with Rory and Mabel. And now that we have the flight hat, I figured it would be a great time to test it out.” I said, “Oh, sure knock yourselves out. Just be sure to have them back before 9 o’clock.” Emily said,

“Great, let’s go you guys. Good night boys.” I said, “Good night guys.” They said, “See you in the morning.” Benny said. When we got home Pink Pegasus was the first to greet us “Hey, Pink Pegasus how’s my good girl?” Rory asked, holding the Petz fantasy in his arms “Well, someone’s happy to see you.” Amy said, leading the two to the couch “Stay here, I’ll get the hat so you can leave.” Emily said, heading upstairs at those words Pink Pegasus’s head shot up “Well, looks like someone wants to go with you.” Chloe said, “How about it girls? Got room for one more?” Rory asked, “You bet we do.” I said, “Yeah, the more the merrier.” Mabel said, “Well, if you’re taking Pink Pegasus out, try not to get spotted.” Emily said, with the flight hat in her hands. The hat itself resembled Pink Pegasus’s face but its base took the shape of what a Mickey Mouse ears hat looks like. “Here you guys go, have fun and remember to have them back before 9 o’clock.” Emily reminded, “Don’t worry Em’s I got this. We’ll be safe I promise.” Rory said,

“Good, use the balcony by Mabel’s room it will be good for lift and take the warp star just in case one of you starts falling asleep. Other than that, have fun and stay out of sight.” Emily said, “We will thanks Emily.” We said, and we went upstairs it took Mabel a few tries to get off the balcony. But she managed to get airborne and the four of us flow off. Meanwhile Back at Della’s house the sprinklers came on wetting the spot that Benny spilled the potion on causing it to run further into the ground. Flying through the city with Rory was the best experience Mabel and I ever had we got home ten minutes later then we should have but Emily didn’t seem to mind since Rory did bring us home at a reasonable hour. We went to bed immediately and Rory left to go hunting for a quick snack before going to his own home. The next morning I woke up feeling amazing even though I was on sloid ground my heart was flying about ten feet off it. After flying with Rory the last night

I went to my window seat and opened a window to breathe some of the fresh fall air “Morning Dakota.” Mabel said, coming in with Pink Pegasus “Morning Mabe’s I said, “I had so much fun with Rory last night, do you think he’ll want to do it again tonight?” She asked, “We’ll see it is the weekend tomorrow. So maybe we can stay out later.” I said, “It’s such a beautiful day today the grass, the sky, the flowers, the gaggle of geese coming straight for us.” Mabel said, “Wait? What did you just say?” I asked, “I said it was a beautiful day.” Mabel replied, 

“No, after that.” “The grass?” “A little more.” “The Flowers?” “A little closer.” I said, “The gaggle of geese coming straight for us?” Mabel asked, “That’s the one wait? Gaggle of geese!” I exclaimed, “And there coming straight for us!” Mabel exclaimed, “Hit the deck!” I said closing the window and lying on the floor. When we got back up the geese hit the window falling to the ground. “Well, that was close.” I said, “Yeah, that was. Are there even geese in Canada?” Mabel asked, “Not this time of year, they should be flying South for the winter.” I said, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Mabel asked,

“You’re thinking of tying one of those geese up and giving it to Rory.” I said, “Great minds really do think alike let’s go.” Mabel said, “Mabel wait.” I said, “What.” “He doesn’t like the feathers remember.” I reminded, “Right, you go grab the feather pluckers and I’ll grab the rope from the garage.” Mabel said, running out with me “Hey girls, morning. What’s happening?” Emily asked, “We’re just bringing a goose to school to give to Rory.” Mabel said, “Do you know where the feather pluckers are?” I asked, “Why do I even bother asking. And the feather pluckers are in the second drawer from the right of the sink. Oh and Mabel, there’s rope on the work bench don’t forget to hit them on the head first so they don’t escape.” Emily said, “Thanks Em’s.” We said, and we left “Remind me again why we have those?” Amy asked, “I don’t know, they were left here by the last tenets before Mom and Dad moved in. They left a lot stuff here actually. Well at least the feather pluckers did wonders for hunting.” Emily said, “Yeah they did, didn’t they.” Amy replied, “They sure did now, let’s get some breakfast.” Emily said, going downstairs

Ethen woke up and opened his closet where he put Puffles for the night. “Good Morning, Puffles pooch. You feeling a little less dead Ah!” Ethen said closing the door seeing Puffles growling at him. After having breakfast and knocking some geese out we started walking to Ethen’s house to pick up Puffles with Benny “Where is he, were going to be late. And I do not want to explain to anyone why Dakota’s backpack is rustling and honking.” Emily said and it was true, after knocking out and de-feathering three geese they were walking up and were getting mad “Hey, nothing gets geese more riled up then being naked.” Benny said, “Well, Rory will thank us for bring him breakfast or a snack lunch is a good opportunity too.” I said, just as Ethen left his house “There you are, what took you so long?” Emily asked, “This, this is what took me so long.” Ethen said, breathlessly and struggling to keep a growling Puffles in a box. “That’s what you put him in? Don’t you have a dog crate hanging around?” Chloe asked, “We never had a dog so no. And I had a hard time getting him in here. When I woke up he was growling at me.” Ethen explained, “Well, no wonder. He’s Della’s dog he never met you before. I’m sure he’ll be fine once he sees her he’ll calm down trust me.” Benny said, talking the box from Ethen

“Yeah, because trusting you is how I got into this mess in the first place.” Ethen said, “Dakota, why is your backpack moving?” He asked, “Mabel and I were nearly attacked by geese luckily they hit the window instead of us.” I explained, “We’re giving them to Rory.” Mabel said, “Well, free food for Rory he’s going to love you for that.” Ethen said as we left for school.


	4. Who Let the Undead Dog out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Puffies is back from the dead, all Benny needs to do now is give him to Della. But, something is not quite right about the undead pooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter in a day, a few days ago. I was going to post this when the story was done but I changed my mind. Hope you enjoy it.

School that morning was interesting. And not because everyone was staring at a growling dog in a box, and a rustling backpack with de-feathered geese in it. “This better be worth the embarrassment,” Emily said, as I was trying to keep the geese in my backpack. “Hey, girls, how’s it going,” Erica said, meeting us by the front entrance. “Don’t ask.” Emily said, “Wow, what’s got her in a mood?” Erica asked, “I said, don’t ask! But if you must know. It’s all their fault.” Emily said, pointing to Ethen, Benny, Mabel, and Myself. “Okay, what did you do this time?” Erica asked, “Nearly got attacked by geese.” I explained, “I nearly got my hand bitten off by a dog Benny’s giving to Della.” Ethen explained, “I thought I smelled geese. Mind if I take one off your hands. No one will miss them.” Erica said, with a mischievous grin on her face and her fangs out.

“Fangs off Erica. They’re for Rory.” Mabel said, “Oh, come on; there’s no way Rory will be able to eat all three on his own.” “He’s a growing vampire.” Mabel said, “Please, just one?” Erica asked, “Hey, look, a super-hot guy is looking this way.” I said, to distract her, “Really?!” Where?” Erica asked, excitedly as we ran off “Hey, you didn’t need to pull that one on me. Okay, maybe you did. At least ask Rory if he’ll share.” Erica called out,

* * *

“Man, I’m telling you this feels wrong. That dog isn’t just undead. It’s evil! He tried to eat my hand this morning.” Ethen said, “Why? Didn’t you feed him?” Benny asked, “No. Sorry, I didn’t have any dead dog chow laying around.” He replied as Della and her friends came into view, “There’s Della. When she sees Puffles, she will be all over me! Wish me luck.” Benny said, “If he thinks his plan will get a girl to like him. Then he needs more than just a wakeup call from reality. He needs a slap in the face from reality.” Emily said, “Agreed.” We all said as Sarah walked up to us.

“Tell me, what are you and dumber-you up to this time?” Sarah asked, “What? Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ethen said, “Yeah, that ought to convince her.” Emily said, smugly, “I know your work when I see it. I was trying out for a new sales job, and a skunk attacked me.” Sarah explained, “No, kidding. This morning Mabel and I were nearly attacked by a gaggle of geese.” I explained, “That’s a funny word, gaggle.” Mabel said, “Look, all I did was help Benny “rescue” an innocent girl’s dog.” Ethen said, “Puffles, Puffles? What is he doing?!” Della asked as Puffles was biting at her “Puffles what is wrong with you! Ahhh!” She screamed as Puffles started chasing her “Wait.” Benny said, running after her, “Oh, she didn’t even say thank you, ugh.” He said, running off after Della, “Thank you after that.” Emily said, “Look, Benny, I love I really do. But, sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you in the first place.” She said,

“Trust me when I say that, I’ve been asking myself that question for years.” Ethen said, just as he remembered Sarah was there, “Uh, coincidence? Look, I can explain.” He said, “Hey, what is up.” Rory said, walking up to us with bandages on his fingers, “What happened to you?” Ethen asked, “Weirdest thing. Last night I went out for a crunchy critter snack, but this time the snack fought back, I think it was possessed.” Rory explained, “I don’t remember this happening during our midnight flight.” I said, “It happened when I was flying home.” Rory said, “You don’t need bandages remember? Vampires can heal themselves.” Sarah said, “Yo, fingers grow back fast! Sweet! High-five.” Rory said as I high-fived him, “What? Couldn’t leave him hanging.” I said, “Hey, Rory. We’ve got something for you.” Mabel said, “Really, you two didn’t have to get me anything.” He said,

“But we did. Want some geese.” I said, pulling a bag out from my backpack. “Fresh from this morning. And de-feathered.” I said, “You two are the best.” Rory said, taking the bag from me, “Did you guys do what I think you guys did?” Sarah asked, “Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girls attention?” Ethen replied, “Unbelievable.” Sarah said, walking away from us, “Ahh! Benny, get him off! Get him off!” Della screamed, “Benny!” Ethen exclaimed as we rushed to aid our friends. “Attention all students! Due to the recent outbreaks of rabid animal attacks, we ask you to return to your homes and remain indoors. As of now, all classes are canceled until further notice.” A man said over a loudspeaker. “Rory, come with me to the Secret Room. I have some emergency holy water that will get rid of these animals.” Emily said, “I’ll cover you.” He said,

Emily opened her locker and pushed a button to open the Secret Room. They went inside and closed the secret door behind them. As the rest of us used our Rainbow wands to clear the way so students could escape, Emily and Rory busted out of a vent above the lockers. Emily was armed with two holy-water guns. Rory, on the other hand, couldn’t use them because the water is a vampire’s weakness. But, he was wearing a green hat and wielding the same Kirby copy ability sword that he used the night we took Jessie down. “Here’s the plan, I’ll soak the animals with the water, and you slice them in half. Got it?” Emily asked, “I got this; you can trust me.” Rory replied, “Great, let’s do this thing.” Emily said as they leaped into action, “Be gone demon foul.” Emily said, squirting a squirrel but, it did nothing. “What, how is that possible?” Emily asked, herself

“Uh, Emily? I think there are too many for us to handle. I think it’s time for plan B.” I said, “What’s plan B?” She asked, “Run! Just Run!” I exclaimed. All of retreated to Ethen's house. Except for Rory, but he gave the sword hat back to me before running back home

* * *

“Phew! Is it me, or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eyeballs?” Benny asked, trying to catch his breath. “I think it’s time we called in a little magical backup.” Ethen said, “What? N-no! If Grandma finds out, who knows what she’ll do to me? Listen, if the potion did cause this, then maybe it’ll run out of gas. I’m sure the worst is over.” Benny said, “I don’t think that’s how magic works.” Emily said as we sat down on the sofa and turned the T.V on. “This is a special news bulletin. All over Whitechapel, reports are coming in of bizarre small animal attack.” The news reporter said, just as a turtle attacked him, “That’s Tiberius!” Ethen said, “No!” Benny replied, “Yeah!” Ethen said, “But, that’s crazy. He ran away when you were like eight.” Benny said,

“You and I need to talk to your grandma now.” Ethen said, “C-couldn’t we just email her.” Benny said as Mrs. Weir appeared out of nowhere, “Ahh!” We all screamed, “I mean, ah, hi, Grandma.” Benny said, trying to sound casual, “Something you twits want to tell me?” Mrs. Weir asked, holding the potion Benny used. “Mrs. Weir, I know this looks bad, but there is a reasonable explanation for this.” I said, “Which is?” She replied. “Uh, it’s all Benny’s fault.” I said, pointing to him, “He did it.” Mable said, pointing to him, “It’s all on him.” Emily said, pointing to him as Benny smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Mrs. Weir led us to her house to help us with the demon critters. “First, we brew enough anti-potion to douse all those demon critters you created.” Mrs. Weir said, “All I did was spill a few drops where the dog was buried.” Benny said, “A few drops is far too much.” She said, “But, why are they so evil?” Ethen asked, “You reanimated the bodies, but the souls have moved on. And a body with no soul is a demons playground.” Mrs. Weir explained,

“See, I tried to warn you this would happen. Every time you bring something back from the dead, they always come back evil or craving brains.” Amy said, “Even if this brew works, how are we going to track all the undead critters?” Ethen asked, “Right, here. Once the demons hear this enchanted flute, they’ll come running, but you better be ready. “She explained, holding up a brown flute. “Don’t worry, Grandma. I will not fail you!” Benny said, holding up the flute, “Not you, Einstein, I need you here to help me with this brew. Ethen can do it.” Mrs. Weir said, “Start at the sight of the spill and then work your way back here. “Wait, tonight’s my dad’s dinner with his new client. Mom will kill me if I miss it.” Ethen said, “Well, if that’s the case, Dakota. You and your friends can do this, yes?” Mrs. Weir asked, “Oh, no, we are not getting involved. I do not want to catch any disease those critters might have. And I do not want to visit the hospital for Dakota and Mabel.” Emily said,

“Well, if he can’t do it and I can’t do it, and they don’t want to do it. Then who’s going to play the stupid magic flute?” Benny asked, “What’s your little blond friend up to?” Mrs. Weir asked, “She’s right. This sounds like a job for Vampire Ninja.” We said,


	5. Dinner Party Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Whitechapel gang have a plan to get rid of the undead critters. All they need to do is put there plan in motion. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is now done I just need to post the rest of the chapters. Last chapter will be posted on Friday. I hope you enjoyed the story and look forward to more in the future. XD

"All right, here's the plan. Rory you use this flute on Puffles grave, lure the animals back here, and we'll take them out with the anti-potion Mrs. Weir gave us." I explained, "Okay, I got it." He replied, "Rory, do you even know how to play a flute?" Emily asked, "Of course I do. I played the recorder a lot in third-grade." He said, "Eh, that's close enough." Emily said, "Don't worry, Em's, the flute is magic remember? Rory will know what to do." Chloe said, "I just hope we don't regret this choice." Esamanda said, "What do you mean by that, Esamanda?" Cindy asked, "I mean no offense to Rory or anything. But, when it comes to him helping out, he tends to make things worse." She explained, "She has a point." Lizzy said, "Maybe Someone should go with him, just to make sure he doesn't mess this up." Esamanda said, "She makes a fine point." Mabel said,

"Alright then, Esamanda, Lizzy. You two are going with him." I said, "What?! Why us?!" Lizzy asked, "Esamanda said it herself Rory needs some backup. And I think you're the girls for the job." I said, "You and your big mouth." Lizzy said, "Don't worry, I'll give Rory the sword hat for some added protection." I said, "Hey, since Rory is a vampire ninja and all shouldn't we give him the ninja ability?" Mabel asked, "Oh no! I do not trust him with that level of power." Emily said, "Even I don't trust him with that hat. And I'm in love with him." I said, "The ninja hat is one of those ability's that you need to know what you're doing. Or, consequences will follow." Amy explained, "Alright, according to Emily's sources. Della and her family will be out for the night. That'll be a good time for you to leave." I said, "Don't worry guys, you won't regret this." Rory said,

"Oh, I'm sure you will make me regret something." Emily said, "Sorry, Pink Pegasus, I can't have you come. It's too dangerous." Rory said when she started nudging him, "Tell you what. When this whole thing is over, I'll take you flying again." Rory said, Pink Pegasus replied by whinnying happily and licking his face, "I think that's a deal." Chloe said, "We'll meet you on the street by Della's house in about an hour. Don't mess this up." Esamanda warned, "Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" Rory asked, causing us to glare at him "Do you really want us to answer that?" Emily asked, "No, I do not." He replied, shortly after Rory left. We got a phone call from Ethen. "Hey, Ethen, how's it going?" I asked, "Everything's fine, any problems explaining the plain to Rory?" He asked, "Nope, he's good. Esamanda and Lizzy are going with him in an hour." I said,

"Oh, good, he's not going alone. It makes me feel better-having someone with him in case something happens to him along the way." Ethen said, "So, is that all you needed?" I asked, "Actually, no, Mom wants you to come over and help out." Ethen said, "Seriously?! This town is being overrun by demon critters, and your Mom wants our help with her dinner party?!" Emily exclaimed, "Pretty much, but that's not all. Della and her parents are coming over, and her family is my dad's new client." Ethen said, leaving us in shock. "We'll be there in an hour." I said, "Thanks, guys, you are lifesavers." Ethen replied, "No problem, just remember you owe us big time." Emily said, "Got it. I'll pay you back. See you soon." He said, "Later, Ethen." I said as he hanged up. "So, Emily got any dinner party dresses?" I asked, "If I Didn't, they wouldn't call me a fashionista." Emily said,

About an hour later, Esamanda and Lizzy left for the street they were meeting Rory at. "Where is he? Della and her family left two minutes ago. And he is five minutes late." Esamanda said, "Don't worry Esamanda, we got here a little early, and it wasn't easy getting here with all the critters. He'll be here soon." Lizzy reassured, and she was right because Rory floated down next to them. "Hey, girls." He said, "There you are, you're late." Esamanda said, "Do you have the flute?" Lizzy asked, "Right here." Rory said, "Hold on, what's with the tape recorder? Esamanda asked, "I was getting ready to leave when I had an idea. I recorded the flutes song and looped it. Now I won't need to worry about running and playing at the same time." Rory explained, "That's actually ingenious. Nice plain pal, I'm proud of you." Esamanda said,

"Now, shall we?" Rory asked, "We shall." They replied, "Alright, we have the flutes song on repeat, some anti-potion, emergency holy water for emergencies. Two super-speed hats in case we need to make more distance from those furry fiends. And the sword hat in case we need to do the old fashion slash and dash." Esamnda explained, "Can we really outrun all those undead critters?" Lizzy asked, "Oh, we don't need to outrun the critters. We just need to outrun Rory." Esamanda said, "Hey, I am right here, and I have super speed. If anything, I'd be more worried about yourselves." He said, "I always forget that vampires have supernatural abilities." Esamanda said, "Come on, you two the longer we wait, the worse this will get." Lizzy said, as they rounded the corner and started making their way to Della's backyard

"Well, Benny, another fine mess you've gotten us in. I don't get paid enough to do this, one minute we're studying at Whitechapel high the next we're dealing with vampires and undead animals." Esmanda said, "Well, think on the bright side Ezzy, at least we'll save thousands on medical bills." Lizzy joked, "Okay, I am getting a serious case of déjà vu. We were right here, I was saying Benny got us into another mess and that he just had to bring Puffles back from the dead. Anyone else feeling this way?" Esmanda asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rory said, "Yeah, this isn't ringing a bell." Lizzy said, "Huh, I guess it's all in my head." Esmanda said, "Don't worry, girls, at least you got a strong vampire ninja to protect you." Rory said, bushing his blond bangs out of the way,

"Yeah, that's a problem in itself." Esamanda teased, "You know I feel like you have said that before." Rory said, "Yeah, weird." Lizzy said, "Well, this is the sight of the spill. Let's do this guy's." Esmanda said “I'm on it." Rory said, turning on the tape player, "Nothing's happening." Lizzy said, "Maybe it's not working." Esamanda suggested, "No, we can hear the music, maybe they're too far away to hear it." Rory said, "See, I told you we should have just played the flute ourselves." Esamanda said, "Okay, when exactly, did you tell me that?" Rory asked, "Just now, here let me take a look, maybe it's not loud enough." Esamanda said, playing with the tape player.

"Uh, guys?" Lizzy asked when her antenna shot up.

"Okay, again with the déjà vu. We were here. The tape recorder wasn't working. And something else." "Guys!" Lizzy shouted, "What?!" They asked, "Look." Lizzy said, pointing to the red glowing eyes. "Oh, right, them." Esmanda said, "Well, at least we know the music worked." Rory said, nervously seeing all the eyes on them, "Ya think?" Esamanda and Lizzy said, "Hey, Esamanda does your déjà vu know how to get us out of this mess?" Rory asked, "Forget the déjà vu, just run! She exclaimed, "Great idea." Rory said, taking both girls by the hands and taking to the skies. "Ha, let's see them try to catch us now that we're flying." Rory said, "Uh, Rory? Ethen's house is the other way." Lizzy said, "Right, I knew that. Hang on, girls. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Rory said, turning around, "Uh, you know we can fly ourselves, right?" Lizzy asked, “Right, sorry girls. Got caught in the moment.” He said, letting them go “It’s alright bud. Now let’s finish this.” Esamanda said,

"Hey, girls looking good." Ethen said, opening the door for us. "Looking good yourself, love the sweater vest." Emily said, "You girls ready for this?" He asked, "You bet we are." Mabel said as Ethen led us to the kitchen, "Hey, Sarah." I said, "Sarah? What are you doing here?" Ethen asked, "Oh, good, they're here." She said as Della and her family walked inside, "What's with the waiter's outfit?" Ethen asked, "Your mom called me in a panic, and she offered me double my babysitting rate. Totally rockin' the sweater vest Mister. Stylish yet stupid." Sarah said, "Alright, but there goes your tip." Ethen said, "Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion, and Rory and the girls are on their way." Benny said,

"Good, when they lead the critters back, we'll take position in your backyard and let 'em have it." Ethen said, "Alright, and sweater vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a decaf triple mocha latte no foam?" Benny joked, but Sarah didn't find it funny and nearly hit with a frying pan "Ethen, I need you to come and meet our guests. Sarah, can you bring the hor d' oeuvres now, please?" Mrs. Morgan asked, "Yes, ma'am." Sarah replied, "Everybody, this is our son Ethen." Mrs. Morgan said, "Hi, Della, and I have meet kinda." Ethen said, "Hey, Della, did the dog come back?" Benny asked, making Della burst into tears. "She's been worked up all week. Every dog she sees is Puffles." Her dad said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, that's so sad." Mrs. Morgan said, "Oh, toughing up, girl." Emily said, making me elbow her, "I mean, I am so sorry for your loss." Emily said, more sympathetically, "Oh, toughing up, girl." Emily said, quietly

Meanwhile, Esamanda, Lizzy, and Rory landed on Ethen's roof to look for us. "Is this even a good idea?" Lizzy asked, "Don't worry, I do this all the time." Rory replied, "Yeah, but not with demon critters on your tail." Esamanda said, "Good point." Rory said, just as a squirrel attacked him, "Rory!" Lizzy said, "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled, fighting to get it off him. Lizzy used her rainbow wand to knock the squirrel off, but Rory dropped the tape player from the impact "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." Lizzy said, trying to grab it, but it fell into the chimney, "That's not good." Esamanda said, "How far is the radius?" Lizzy asked, "Depends, how far can animals hear?' Rory asked, "About as far as vampires can. Can't believe it. Even with us here, we still couldn't prevent disaster." Esamanda said, "We are in so much trouble." Lizzy said, "We are so dead." Rory said, "We better tell them." Esamanda said, "Right." Rory said, sliding down the roof with the girls.

"What, uh, what is that?" Mr. Morgan asked when the music of the flute was heard, "Oh, just a little dinner music." Ethen said, "Rory's here, and he looks happy about something. That's never good." Sarah said, "Rory, what'd you do. How come I can still hear the music?" Ethen asked, "I had an inspiration, why shred my primo lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop? No flute required!" Rory explained, handing the flute back to Benny.

"That's actually pretty clever. Even for you." Emily said, "So, where's the player?" Benny asked, "We landed on the roof to look for you guys, and then there was this psycho squirrel, and when Lizzy was getting it off of me, I kinda dropped the tape player down the chimney." Rory explained, "What?!" Benny asked, "The chimney?!" Ethen asked, "And the geniuses-ness was short-lived." Emily said, "Hey, relax, I know a way to get it back. When Santa comes-"Rory, shut up! You know the rules about plains involving Santa." Ethen said,

"Besides, Christmas is two or three months away. By then, the demons will be eating the meat off of our skeletons!" Emily exclaimed, "Yeah, that's the problem with that plain." Amy said, "So, now that music's in the house, which means." Ethen said, "They will be here faster than you could say dinner time." Emily said as Della screamed, "Della, are you okay?" Her mother asked, "I felt something on my leg." Della said Ethen and I ran to the fireplace to get the tape recorder. "Here, let me help," I said, pulling out a purple unicorn hat from my backpack using a levitation spell I got it out and handed it to Ethen. "Whoa, where did you learn that?" He asked, "It's a new hat Emily brought. They're based on the new My Little Pony series. She thought the abilities would come in handy." I said, "Gotcha! I mean got your next course! Coming right up." Sarah said, heading into the kitchen.

"Okay, we need to keep it down! My-"Ethen said, coming into the kitchen to be greeted by a bunch of undead critters. "It's like Snow White and her little forest friends. The evil undead." Benny said as we destroyed them with anti-potion, "Whoa, this is not good." Ethen said, "This is awesome. Ah! Try them in the clam sauce." Rory said, turning around to eat a rat, "Ugh, Rory, what did we tell you about eating rats in front of us?" Mabel asked, "At least he had the decency to turn around." I said, "That's hilarious." Mr. Morgan said, coming to the kitchen, "Hey, Dad." Ethen said, "Hey, I thought I heard a loud bang." Dad! No, hey, now that our guests are settled in, time to wow 'em with your new sales pitch." Ethen said, "My new pitch? Do you mean The Top Ten Fun Facts about Insurance? - You think?" Mr. Morgan asked, "Yeah, that's it go for it." Ethen said, "Ethen, could you get the Parmesan for me please." Mrs. Morgan asked, "Sure thing Mom." He said,

"Hey, where did Rory go?" I asked, "Found a raccoon and chased it out the door. Give him twenty seconds. He'll be back." Emily said, while all of us were taking out the critters, Ethen saw a hare on Benny's back, using a frying pan to knock it off he destroyed it with the potion. "What was that for?" Benny asked, "Just some hare on your back. Now, I told my mom I'd get the Parmesan." Ethen said, opening the cupboard to a growling Puffles.

"Puffles Ahh!" Ethen exclaimed as Puffles attacked him. "Ethen!" Sarah said as Ethen tried to get Puffles off of him. "Puffles?" Della asked as she heard him whimpering, "Benny take the shot." I said, "Goodbye, Puffles." Benny said, taking Puffles out with the anti-potion "Ew, his collar." Sarah said, as his remains fell into the pasta sauce “Sarah, I'm going to need the sauce now, please." Mrs. Morgan said, "Mom, Mom, wait." Ethen said, "What." She asked, "I'll get it." He said, "Let go. I got it." Mrs. Morgan said, fighting Ethen over the pasta sauce, "Puffles, is that you?" Della asked, as Ethen and Mrs. Morgan spilled the sauce on the floor.

"Puffles?" Della asked, "Yeah, that's him, kinda." Benny asked, making Della run away crying. "Della, wait, I can explain. Not right now, but I'll think of something." Benny said, running after her, "Ethen, you better have a good explanation for this!" Mrs. Morgan said after dinner was done, we stayed to help clean up. "Phew, huh, demon critters done. Sweater vest gone. Come on in Rory." Ethen said, opening the door not for Rory. But, for his turtle, "Tiberius, my old friend, I should have known you would show up last." Ethen said, holding up his water gun, "Take the shot he's evil! Get him!" Sarah said, "I can't." Ethen said as Tiberius attacked him, "Fine, I'll do it." Sarah said, taking him out, "What happened here?" Mr. Morgan asked, "Uh, food fight?" Ethen said, "Raccoons, definitely raccoons." Emily said, as we smiled sheepishly

"All right, here's the plan. Rory you use this flute on Puffles grave, lure the animals back here, and we'll take them out with the anti-potion Mrs. Weir gave us." I explained, "Okay, I got it." He replied, "Rory, do you even know how to play a flute?" Emily asked, "Of course I do. I played the recorder a lot in third-grade." He said, "Eh, that's close enough." Emily said, "Don't worry, Em's, the flute is magic remember? Rory will know what to do." Chloe said, "I just hope we don't regret this choice." Esamanda said, "What do you mean by that, Esamanda?" Cindy asked, "I mean no offense to Rory or anything. But, when it comes to him helping out, he tends to make things worse." She explained, "She has a point." Lizzy said, "Maybe Someone should go with him, just to make sure he doesn't mess this up." Esamanda said, "She makes a fine point." Mabel said,

"Alright then, Esamanda, Lizzy. You two are going with him." I said, "What?! Why us?!" Lizzy asked, "Esamanda said it herself Rory needs some backup. And I think you're the girls for the job." I said, "You and your big mouth." Lizzy said, "Don't worry, I'll give Rory the sword hat for some added protection." I said, "Hey, since Rory is a vampire ninja and all shouldn't we give him the ninja ability?" Mabel asked, "Oh no! I do not trust him with that level of power." Emily said, "Even I don't trust him with that hat. And I'm in love with him." I said, "The ninja hat is one of those ability's that you need to know what you're doing. Or, consequences will follow." Amy explained, "Alright, according to Emily's sources. Della and her family will be out for the night. That'll be a good time for you to leave." I said, "Don't worry guys, you won't regret this." Rory said,

"Oh, I'm sure you will make me regret something." Emily said, "Sorry, Pink Pegasus, I can't have you come. It's too dangerous." Rory said when she started nudging him, "Tell you what. When this whole thing is over, I'll take you flying again." Rory said, Pink Pegasus replied by whinnying happily and licking his face, "I think that's a deal." Chloe said, "We'll meet you on the street by Della's house in about an hour. Don't mess this up." Esamanda warned, "Don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" Rory asked, causing us to glare at him "Do you really want us to answer that?" Emily asked, "No, I do not." He replied, shortly after Rory left. We got a phone call from Ethen. "Hey, Ethen, how's it going?" I asked, "Everything's fine, any problems explaining the plain to Rory?" He asked, "Nope, he's good. Esamanda and Lizzy are going with him in an hour." I said,

"Oh, good, he's not going alone. It makes me feel better-having someone with him in case something happens to him along the way." Ethen said, "So, is that all you needed?" I asked, "Actually, no, Mom wants you to come over and help out." Ethen said, "Seriously?! This town is being overrun by demon critters, and your Mom wants our help with her dinner party?!" Emily exclaimed, "Pretty much, but that's not all. Della and her parents are coming over, and her family is my dad's new client." Ethen said, leaving us in shock. "We'll be there in an hour." I said, "Thanks, guys, you are lifesavers." Ethen replied, "No problem, just remember you owe us big time." Emily said, "Got it. I'll pay you back. See you soon." He said, "Later, Ethen." I said as he hanged up. "So, Emily got any dinner party dresses?" I asked, "If I Didn't, they wouldn't call me a fashionista." Emily said,

About an hour later, Esamanda and Lizzy left for the street they were meeting Rory at. "Where is he? Della and her family left two minutes ago. And he is five minutes late." Esamanda said, "Don't worry Esamanda, we got here a little early, and it wasn't easy getting here with all the critters. He'll be here soon." Lizzy reassured, and she was right because Rory floated down next to them. "Hey, girls." He said, "There you are, you're late." Esamanda said, "Do you have the flute?" Lizzy asked, "Right here." Rory said, "Hold on, what's with the tape recorder? Esamanda asked, "I was getting ready to leave when I had an idea. I recorded the flutes song and looped it. Now I won't need to worry about running and playing at the same time." Rory explained, "That's actually ingenious. Nice plain pal, I'm proud of you." Esamanda said,

"Now, shall we?" Rory asked, "We shall." They replied, "Alright, we have the flutes song on repeat, some anti-potion, emergency holy water for emergencies. Two super-speed hats in case we need to make more distance from those furry fiends. And the sword hat in case we need to do the old fashion slash and dash." Esamnda explained, "Can we really outrun all those undead critters?" Lizzy asked, "Oh, we don't need to outrun the critters. We just need to outrun Rory." Esamanda said, "Hey, I am right here, and I have super speed. If anything, I'd be more worried about yourselves." He said, "I always forget that vampires have supernatural abilities." Esamanda said, "Come on, you two the longer we wait, the worse this will get." Lizzy said, as they rounded the corner and started making their way to Della's backyard

"Well, Benny, another fine mess you've gotten us in. I don't get paid enough to do this, one minute we're studying at Whitechapel high the next we're dealing with vampires and undead animals." Esmanda said, "Well, think on the bright side Ezzy, at least we'll save thousands on medical bills." Lizzy joked, "Okay, I am getting a serious case of déjà vu. We were right here, I was saying Benny got us into another mess and that he just had to bring Puffles back from the dead. Anyone else feeling this way?" Esmanda asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rory said, "Yeah, this isn't ringing a bell." Lizzy said, "Huh, I guess it's all in my head." Esmanda said, "Don't worry, girls, at least you got a strong vampire ninja to protect you." Rory said, bushing his blond bangs out of the way,

"Yeah, that's a problem in itself." Esamanda teased, "You know I feel like you have said that before." Rory said, "Yeah, weird." Lizzy said, "Well, this is the sight of the spill. Let's do this guy's." Esmanda said “I'm on it." Rory said, turning on the tape player, "Nothing's happening." Lizzy said, "Maybe it's not working." Esamanda suggested, "No, we can hear the music, maybe they're too far away to hear it." Rory said, "See, I told you we should have just played the flute ourselves." Esamanda said, "Okay, when exactly, did you tell me that?" Rory asked, "Just now, here let me take a look, maybe it's not loud enough." Esamanda said, playing with the tape player.

"Uh, guys?" Lizzy asked when her antenna shot up.

"Okay, again with the déjà vu. We were here. The tape recorder wasn't working. And something else." "Guys!" Lizzy shouted, "What?!" They asked, "Look." Lizzy said, pointing to the red glowing eyes. "Oh, right, them." Esmanda said, "Well, at least we know the music worked." Rory said, nervously seeing all the eyes on them, "Ya think?" Esamanda and Lizzy said, "Hey, Esamanda does your déjà vu know how to get us out of this mess?" Rory asked, "Forget the déjà vu, just run! She exclaimed, "Great idea." Rory said, taking both girls by the hands and taking to the skies. "Ha, let's see them try to catch us now that we're flying." Rory said, "Uh, Rory? Ethen's house is the other way." Lizzy said, "Right, I knew that. Hang on, girls. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Rory said, turning around, "Uh, you know we can fly ourselves, right?" Lizzy asked, “Right, sorry girls. Got caught in the moment.” He said, letting them go “It’s alright bud. Now let’s finish this.” Esamanda said,

"Hey, girls looking good." Ethen said, opening the door for us. "Looking good yourself, love the sweater vest." Emily said, "You girls ready for this?" He asked, "You bet we are." Mabel said as Ethen led us to the kitchen, "Hey, Sarah." I said, "Sarah? What are you doing here?" Ethen asked, "Oh, good, they're here." She said as Della and her family walked inside, "What's with the waiter's outfit?" Ethen asked, "Your mom called me in a panic, and she offered me double my babysitting rate. Totally rockin' the sweater vest Mister. Stylish yet stupid." Sarah said, "Alright, but there goes your tip." Ethen said, "Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion, and Rory and the girls are on their way." Benny said,

"Good, when they lead the critters back, we'll take position in your backyard and let 'em have it." Ethen said, "Alright, and sweater vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a decaf triple mocha latte no foam?" Benny joked, but Sarah didn't find it funny and nearly hit with a frying pan "Ethen, I need you to come and meet our guests. Sarah, can you bring the hor d' oeuvres now, please?" Mrs. Morgan asked, "Yes, ma'am." Sarah replied, "Everybody, this is our son Ethen." Mrs. Morgan said, "Hi, Della, and I have meet kinda." Ethen said, "Hey, Della, did the dog come back?" Benny asked, making Della burst into tears. "She's been worked up all week. Every dog she sees is Puffles." Her dad said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, that's so sad." Mrs. Morgan said, "Oh, toughing up, girl." Emily said, making me elbow her, "I mean, I am so sorry for your loss." Emily said, more sympathetically, "Oh, toughing up, girl." Emily said, quietly

Meanwhile, Esamanda, Lizzy, and Rory landed on Ethen's roof to look for us. "Is this even a good idea?" Lizzy asked, "Don't worry, I do this all the time." Rory replied, "Yeah, but not with demon critters on your tail." Esamanda said, "Good point." Rory said, just as a squirrel attacked him, "Rory!" Lizzy said, "Ah! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled, fighting to get it off him. Lizzy used her rainbow wand to knock the squirrel off, but Rory dropped the tape player from the impact "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no." Lizzy said, trying to grab it, but it fell into the chimney, "That's not good." Esamanda said, "How far is the radius?" Lizzy asked, "Depends, how far can animals hear?' Rory asked, "About as far as vampires can. Can't believe it. Even with us here, we still couldn't prevent disaster." Esamanda said, "We are in so much trouble." Lizzy said, "We are so dead." Rory said, "We better tell them." Esamanda said, "Right." Rory said, sliding down the roof with the girls.

"What, uh, what is that?" Mr. Morgan asked when the music of the flute was heard, "Oh, just a little dinner music." Ethen said, "Rory's here, and he looks happy about something. That's never good." Sarah said, "Rory, what'd you do. How come I can still hear the music?" Ethen asked, "I had an inspiration, why shred my primo lips when I could just record the tune and play it back on a loop? No flute required!" Rory explained, handing the flute back to Benny.

"That's actually pretty clever. Even for you." Emily said, "So, where's the player?" Benny asked, "We landed on the roof to look for you guys, and then there was this psycho squirrel, and when Lizzy was getting it off of me, I kinda dropped the tape player down the chimney." Rory explained, "What?!" Benny asked, "The chimney?!" Ethen asked, "And the geniuses-ness was short-lived." Emily said, "Hey, relax, I know a way to get it back. When Santa comes-"Rory, shut up! You know the rules about plains involving Santa." Ethen said,

"Besides, Christmas is two or three months away. By then, the demons will be eating the meat off of our skeletons!" Emily exclaimed, "Yeah, that's the problem with that plain." Amy said, "So, now that music's in the house, which means." Ethen said, "They will be here faster than you could say dinner time." Emily said as Della screamed, "Della, are you okay?" Her mother asked, "I felt something on my leg." Della said Ethen and I ran to the fireplace to get the tape recorder. "Here, let me help," I said, pulling out a purple unicorn hat from my backpack using a levitation spell I got it out and handed it to Ethen. "Whoa, where did you learn that?" He asked, "It's a new hat Emily brought. They're based on the new My Little Pony series. She thought the abilities would come in handy." I said, "Gotcha! I mean got your next course! Coming right up." Sarah said, heading into the kitchen.

"Okay, we need to keep it down! My-"Ethen said, coming into the kitchen to be greeted by a bunch of undead critters. "It's like Snow White and her little forest friends. The evil undead." Benny said as we destroyed them with anti-potion, "Whoa, this is not good." Ethen said, "This is awesome. Ah! Try them in the clam sauce." Rory said, turning around to eat a rat, "Ugh, Rory, what did we tell you about eating rats in front of us?" Mabel asked, "At least he had the decency to turn around." I said, "That's hilarious." Mr. Morgan said, coming to the kitchen, "Hey, Dad." Ethen said, "Hey, I thought I heard a loud bang." Dad! No, hey, now that our guests are settled in, time to wow 'em with your new sales pitch." Ethen said, "My new pitch? Do you mean The Top Ten Fun Facts about Insurance? - You think?" Mr. Morgan asked, "Yeah, that's it go for it." Ethen said, "Ethen, could you get the Parmesan for me please." Mrs. Morgan asked, "Sure thing Mom." He said,

"Hey, where did Rory go?" I asked, "Found a raccoon and chased it out the door. Give him twenty seconds. He'll be back." Emily said, while all of us were taking out the critters, Ethen saw a hare on Benny's back, using a frying pan to knock it off he destroyed it with the potion. "What was that for?" Benny asked, "Just some hare on your back. Now, I told my mom I'd get the Parmesan." Ethen said, opening the cupboard to a growling Puffles.

"Puffles Ahh!" Ethen exclaimed as Puffles attacked him. "Ethen!" Sarah said as Ethen tried to get Puffles off of him. "Puffles?" Della asked as she heard him whimpering, "Benny take the shot." I said, "Goodbye, Puffles." Benny said, taking Puffles out with the anti-potion "Ew, his collar." Sarah said, as his remains fell into the pasta sauce “Sarah, I'm going to need the sauce now, please." Mrs. Morgan said, "Mom, Mom, wait." Ethen said, "What." She asked, "I'll get it." He said, "Let go. I got it." Mrs. Morgan said, fighting Ethen over the pasta sauce, "Puffles, is that you?" Della asked, as Ethen and Mrs. Morgan spilled the sauce on the floor.

"Puffles?" Della asked, "Yeah, that's him, kinda." Benny asked, making Della run away crying. "Della, wait, I can explain. Not right now, but I'll think of something." Benny said, running after her, "Ethen, you better have a good explanation for this!" Mrs. Morgan said after dinner was done, we stayed to help clean up. "Phew, huh, demon critters done. Sweater vest gone. Come on in Rory." Ethen said, opening the door not for Rory. But, for his turtle, "Tiberius, my old friend, I should have known you would show up last." Ethen said, holding up his water gun, "Take the shot he's evil! Get him!" Sarah said, "I can't." Ethen said as Tiberius attacked him, "Fine, I'll do it." Sarah said, taking him out, "What happened here?" Mr. Morgan asked, "Uh, food fight?" Ethen said, "Raccoons, definitely raccoons." Emily said, as we smiled sheepishly


	6. Resting in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the demon critters are gone, everyone can finally rest easy for now.

Now that Puffles and the other critters were now resting in peace, there were no more demon animal attacks in Whitechapel. Rory took Mabel, Pink Pegasus, and myself flying again just to make sure we got them all. Walking with the boys to school Monday morning, Emily was wondering if we really did get them all. “And you are sure you had a thorough look through the entire town?” Emily asked, “Yes, Emily. Mable, Rory, and I checked every nook and cranny this town is demon free.” I replied, “And that means we don’t have to check for food in our pockets anymore.” Mabel said, “Flying with Rory has become my favorite past time. We should ask him to do this with us more often. Hey, Ethen, did you ask your parents about your turtle?” She asked, “Yeah, it turns out he didn’t run away. I should have known Tiberius didn’t ran away. When he died, my folks buried him in the field where I found him behind, Della’s place.” Ethen explained,

“Speaking of which, have you talked to Della?” He asked, “Our courtship is on hold. At least until she gets out of counseling.” Benny explained, seeing Della walk away from us “What about Grandma, did she think about a punishment?” Ethen asked, just as Sarah drove up to us in a new car, “Tada! Guess who finally got her license and my ant gave me her old car. Ah! The hard part was saving up enough for insurance. But your dad gave me a great deal.” Sarah said, “Yeah, he’s the best.” Ethen said, “Boo!” Rory said, appearing in the backseat, “Ahh!” We shouted, “Rory, this vampire ninja stuff needs to stop or.” Ethen said, but Rory was gone, “Okay, how’d he do that?” Sarah asked, “Don’t care; let’s just get outta here before he comes back.” Benny said, “I kinda want him to come back.” Mabel said, “I do too.” I said, “Come on.” Ethen said, as we got into Sarah’s car and drove to school.

But, behind a tree, I saw Rory waving to me. I gave him a wink, and he blew me a kiss and super speed off. Leaving me dreaming about the day when we would finally be together.


	7. Epilogue & Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it story's over.

Every one of us has had pets and friends come and go in our lives, and even though it’s sad and the only way to make the pain go away is to bring them back. If this story taught you anything is that having them rest in peace is the healthiest and safest thing to do. Ever since that day, Benny never raised a dead animal from the grave again. Or anything for that matter. Benny did eventually go out with Della, and they dated for most of the summer. Unfortunately, Della and her family moved away three weeks before school started. The reason, let’s just say that we weren’t the only ones witnessing supernatural activity. Even though he misses her, Benny will always treasure the time he had with her. And with us.

* * *

**July 28th, 2019**

“Hey, whatcha working on.” Benny said, sitting next to me as I worked on my computer, “I’m working on my next memoir.” I said, “Oh, right, Rory said, you started writing those. What adventure are you up to?” He asked, “The one where you brought Puffles back from the grave.” I said, “Do you have to write about one of my most embarrassing moments?” Benny asked, “That’s the thing about memoirs you write about your life. No matter how good or bad the memories are.” I said, “Fair enough.” He replied, “Also, one more thing.” I said, “And that would be?” “Heyo, Dakota I got Emily’s vlogs, now we can we relive all of our embarrassing moments together.” Mabel said, coming inside, “Mabel is helping me co-write.” I said, “All of our moments together?” Benny asked, “Well, as many as Emily filmed, which is everything.” Mabel replied, “Can I take a look at that?” He asked, 

“No way Benny, it’s for research,” Mabel said as Benny tried to get the DVD away from her. “Got ‘em.” “Oh no, you don’t.” Mabel said, tackling him to the ground, “Dakota, a little help here.” Mabel said, “Mabel, Benny, give me that DVD.” I said, “There is no way I’m letting you remember what a fool I was.” Benny said, running from Mabel’s grasp, “You mean more than you already are!” Mabel shouted, “Come on, Benny, give it back.” I said, “You can’t run away from us forever.” Mabel said, “I can certainly try.” Benny said as we chased him. And when we couldn’t run anymore, all three of us watched the vlogs Emily made in our time in Whitechapel. As I wrote the beginning of the story you’re reading now, I remembered how lucky I am to still have Benny and the others as my friends to this day, and it’s something I will never take for granted ever again. 

The End.

* * *

Sneak Peek 

It’s cheerleading tryouts, and Erica has her eyes on joining. Not for sport but for revenge on the head cheerleader Stephanie. When Sarah joins to keep an eye on her vampire, bestie Ethen and the gang suspect something not quite right about this cheer squad. And the only thing to do is dress in drag and do the hula. I, I, mean dress up like cheerleaders and infiltrate the squad. From cheers to fears, how will the gang get out of this one? Find out in the next existing entry of the Whitechapel series introducing Feels like School Spirit. Based on the My Babysitters a vampire episode Three Cheers for Evil Coming to a fanfiction site near you.


End file.
